This invention relates to hair cutting and more specifically to a device which permits an untrained person to cut hair.
With the cost of having the hair cut by a professional barber, many individuals are turning to devices which permit the individual to cut his own hair. A popular device of this type is a combination razor and comb. The razor is adjustable on the comb permitting varying lengths of cut. Unfortunately, if the comb and razor are improperly tilted against the head too much, hair could be removed with obvious negative results.